Cutting Down Pine Trees
by Hourglass Cipher
Summary: Bill kills Dipper's body and Mabel is dealing with the fact that it's partly her fault. No longer a one shot!
1. Chapter 1

He swayed on the balls of his feet, giggling. Bipper stood at the edge of the water tower, balancing on the very edge. The only thing keeping him from falling was a hand wrapped around the railing. An insane smile was stretched across his face. Shooting Star was with Puppet and Fez was busy. There was no one around to ruin his plans. Over head, a see through Dipper floated.

"Stop it Bill!" he screamed, "please!" Bipper looked up briefly before going back to looking out at the view.

"Give me a reason Pine Tree," Bipper mocked. Tears were flowing down Dipper's face.

"Please Bill!" he begged, "I can't leave Mabel!" Bipper seemed to consider this for a moment before laughing.

"Sorry Pine Tree," he laughed, "but I don't care in the least what Shooting Star thinks." Dipper wailed, trying to let someone hear him. Bipper didn't even acknowledge him.

"I'm sorry Mabel!" Dipper cried out, "I'm sorry!" Bipper smirked.

"No one can hear you kid," he said, "and I'll get her one day. Pine trees need to be cut down and shooting stars need to fall." Dipper's face went pale.

"Bill please!" he pleaded, one last time. Bipper smiled before letting his hand slip from the railing. Dipper's body fell over the edge, sailing through the air. Then he hit the ground. Dipper's limbs twisted in an unnatural way and blood was flowing from his nose. His neck was bent so far, even Dipper could tell that it was broken. The body was so broken and mangled that there was no hope for Dipper to go back inside of it.

The next days flew by. Mabel finding his body. Her horrible scream as she realized what she'd done. The none stop crying and insisting that this was her fault. Finally, it was time for his funeral. Dipper watched sadly as Mabel slipped into a car, on her way to the graveyard. For the first time in her life, she wore all black. No sweater. Just a simple black dress and black flats. A black headband pushed back her hair. Tears were already silently flowing down her face. Dipper tried to wrap his arms around her, but he just flew through her.

When they arrived, Mabel was a mess. The words of the pastor went in one ear and out the other. He was talking about the Dipper they knew. Not her brother. Not her twin. Not her other half. Finally, she stood up and walked up to the front.

"If you'll excuse me," she said to the pastor, "I'd like to say something." The pastor seemed a little uncertain, but nodded and stepped aside. Mabel stepped up to the microphone. She had no speech planned, but wanted the chance to speak to her brother one last time. She cleared her throat.

"D-Dipper," she began. Her tears worsened. Taking a deep breath, she started again. "Dipper, I'm so sorry. Because of me, you'll never get to grow up. You'll never have a family. Never have kids. You never even got your first kiss." Dipper wanted to comfort her, tell her that it wasn't her fault. Her voice grew harsher and filled with sobs. "I swear till my dying days, I will live the life you never got to. I'll solve mysteries for you. I'll find the author of the journals. I'll do everything you ever wanted to do." She crumpled to her knees, but continued speaking. Her voice was barely above a whisper. No one could hear her. "I will find the demon who killed you and make them pay. This I swear, even if it's the last thing I do." Mabel rose to her feet, tears flowing freely down her face.

"Do you hear me Bill!" Mabel screamed to the sky. "I will find you and make you pay!" She stopped to wipe the tears away from her face.

"You will pay Cipher."

* * *

So, what did you think? I wanted to do a one shot with the Bipper thing. Should I continue this with Mabel coping with Dipper's death and getting revenge on Bill? Or should this remain a one shot? Thanks!

-Hourglass


	2. Chapter 2

Yes I have decided to continue this story. Thank you for all the wonder comments! Gravity Falls does not belong to me. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Mabel rocked back and forth, tears flowing down her cheeks. Her words at the funeral earlier had changed her. For good or bad was still to be seen. She looked down at her dress and resolved to always wear black. Black was the color of mourning, and she would never stop mourning her twin. In her hands was a blue and white hat with a blue pine tree on it. The hat held so many memories for her, both amazing and painful. She clutched the hat tighter as another sob wracked her body. Would it ever stop hurting?

Slowly and carefully, Mabel placed the hat on her head, adjusting it so that it fit comfortably. Looking up, she saw her reflection in a mirror. Her face was tearstained and she was a mess. The hat however, made her break down all over again. It's funny how the littlest things could cause you a world of pain.

With a sigh, she slipped into the bathroom. Mabel turned on the faucet and splashed her face, washing the tear stains away. She took the hat of for a moment to brush her hair, before another sob went through her body. Making up her mind, she grabbed a pair of scissors. Pulling out her hair, she closed her eyes as the scissors sliced through her brown locks. Her long hair reminded her too much of Dipper. When she looked up, she nearly laughed at the irony. Her hair was cut just below her ear, jagged and uneven. Just like her soul. It was perfect. After placing the hat back on her head, Mabel walked back out into the bedroom she had once shared with Dipper.

The sight of Dipper's side of the room caused her to break down all over again. Clothes were strewn across the room and his bed was messy as normal. It was just as if Dipper had walked out for a quick break. Sobbing, Mabel flung herself onto Dipper's bed, not caring that the things he had spread across the bed dug into her ribs. Burying her face into the pillow, she inhaled deeply. It still smelled like him. Like sap and trees and the forest. Mabel tried to hold the tears back and failed horribly. _She just missed him so much!_ She curled up on the bed, sobbing into Dipper's pillow. It all hurt, as if there were shards of broken glass inside of her in place of her soul. Dipper was gone and it was all her fault. All her fault. Her fault Dipper had made that deal with Bill. Her fault Bill had thrown Dipper's body off the water tower.

Out of the blue, Mabel felt a bump under her head. Lifting up the pillow, she looked at the object under it with confusion before breaking down once again. Pulling it to her chest, she hugged the object tightly. It was Journal 3, the journal that Dipper had loved so badly. The journal that Bill had wanted to destroy. Then Mabel made another vow. She would never allow this journal to be destroyed, even if it cost her life. Sitting next to the journal was a black light. Picking it up, Mabel flicked through the journal, stopping on pages that reminded her of Dipper. Occasionally she would flick the black light on. When she got to the Bill Cipher page, she stared at it in horror. She wanted to rip it out so badly and burn it, but common sense stopped her. She flicked on the black light, scanning the page for clues about any weaknesses Bill might have. She stopped, shocked, when she was a message in Dipper's handwriting. Her eyes jumped across the letters, reading as fast as she could.

 _NOTE to self: Possessing people is hilarious! To think of all the sensations I've been missing out on- burning, stabbing, drowning. It's like a buffet tray of fun! Once I destroy that journal, I'll enjoy giving this body its grand finale- by throwing it off the water tower! Best of all, people will just think Pine Tree lost his mind, and his mental form will wander in the mindscape forever. Want to join him, Shooting Star?_

Mabel's eyes widened even as more tears poured from them. The note had said that _Dipper's mental form would wander in the mindscape forever._ That meant Dipper could still be here! It meant Dipper could still be brought back! It meant Dipper could still be alive!

* * *

Hey guys! What do you think of the story so far? I have decided it will be a story and no longer a one shot. As to **Nina Everblades** review, Bill will get what's coming to him eventually. I was almost crying writing the first chapter. Before you all go hating on me for the last line in this chapter, " _It meant Dipper could still be alive!"_ this chapter is from Mabel's point of view. She just lost her brother and will jump at any chance to bring him back. This opportunity in her eyes means Dipper could still be alive.

I'm thinking of having Mabel no speak for a while after this chapter. So she writes things down, but doesn't use her voice until the last Mabelcorn or the Weirdmaggedon episodes. Yes those episodes will play out, just without Dipper. Any ideas for what should happen? I'd love to hear them! If I do end up adding them, then I'll put a little note at the beginning of the chapter telling people that it was your idea.

-Hourglass


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey guys! I am so happy! Over 300 views! Sorry for the short chapter, but I am facing the worst enemy of all time: Writers Block. It might be awhile before I get another chapter out there. Let me know if there's something you guys would like to see happen. Remember, the twins still think Stan is Ford. He will be referred to as Stan to avoid confusion. Gravity Falls doesn't belong to me. Merry Christmas! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Mabel read the words over and over. _His mental form will wander in the mindscape forever._ _Dipper could be right here, watching her!_ She needed to tell Stan! Rushing down the stairs, Mabel skidded around a corner and darted into the kitchen, her newly cut hair swaying around her neck. What she saw stopped her in her tracks. Stan was sitting down at the table, shoulders heaving as tears poured down his face. _Maybe I shouldn't tell him_ , Mabel thought. It would get his hopes up and if it turned out to be false, he would be crushed. She slowly backed out of the kitchen, trying not to draw attention to herself.

As she walked slowly back up the stairs, tears began to flow back down her face again. _Bill was probably just lying to get my hopes up._ By the time she reached their - no - her bedroom door, she was a complete mess again. Walking in slowly, she once again looked over at Dipper's side of the room. Things were a mess, just like they always were. It looked like Dipper had just stepped out for a quick break. Or he was in the woods, investigating a new mystery. _No!_ Mabel couldn't let herself think that way. Dipper was dead and it was all her fault. She saw down on her bed, but it didn't feel right anymore. So she slunk over to Dipper's bed and carefully laid down, as though the bed was a piece of glass that could be broken easily. She cried herself to sleep.

 _Mabel stood, watching her brother. His eyes were closed and he looked at peace. Until he opened them. His pupils were slits and an eerie smirk spread across his face. Mabel gasped as she realized that Dipper was wearing the same suit as the day he had thrown himself off the water tower, except this one was ripped and covered with blood. Bipper chuckled as he looked at Mabel. She was frozen in fear. A red line was drawn across Bipper's neck. Mabel reached out to see if it was blood, only to see a knife covered with red in her fist. She shrieked and tried to yank her hand back. Her hand didn't obey her and stayed extended._

" _Well, Shooting Star," Bipper prompted. "Finish what you started." Against her will, Mabel reached out and began pressing the shape edge of the knife into Bipper's neck. She found that if she didn't concrete, she could pretend that it was Bill she was cutting and not Dipper._

" _That's it Shooting Star," Bipper encouraged as blood ran from his throat. "T-that's i-i-it." He smirked one last time and closed his eyes. Mabel kept pressing down, not noticing her brother's eyes opening again. This time the irises were a honeyed brown and his pupils were normal._

" _M-mabel!" Dipper cried out. "M-mabel please s-stop!" She didn't look up. After a little more begging, the voice ceased altogether. The body collapsed onto the floor. Mabel finally looked at her brother's lifeless body and nearly screamed as she looked into honey brown eyes._ _ **She had killed her brother. His blood was on her hands.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys. I am so sorry for the long wait, but I am just now getting over my writers block. Just warning you guys, updates are going to become less frequent on all of my stories, as I am working on a novel now. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch, not me. By the way, I apologize for changing this twice, but I needed to change the sequals name! Onto the story!

* * *

Mabel awoke with a scream. Her whole body was drenched in sweat and she was shaking so bad her teeth were chattering. Her breathing was fast and heavy. _It's not real it's not real it's not real._ She told herself over and over again, but it didn't change the fact that the dream had felt to very real. She looked down at the shooting star sweater that she was clutching in her arms and anger filled her eyes. She screamed again and flung it against the wall as hard as she could.

 _It's not fair! It should be me! Dipper should be here, not me. It's my fault._ The thoughts raced through Mabel's mind as she stared at the sweater. The bright pink sweater that had once been her favorite article of clothing. So many happy memories were kept safe in those threads. But Mabel didn't want to remember those things if Dipper wasn't there to remember them with her. Making up her mind, Mabel crossed over to the closet and pulled out all her sweaters, one at a time. Once she had them all, she stuffed them into a big basket with the shooting star one on top.

Taking the basket, Mabel lugged it down the stairs and outside, careful not to alert her grunkle to her presence. She made several trips before she had all her sweaters in a big pile out on the lawn. The shooting star sweater remained on the porch, for now. Tears poured down Mabel's face as she looked at the sweaters, remembering all the happy times she and Dipper had been through. _School picture day. Valentines Day. Defeating Gideon. Fishing with Grunkle Stan._ So many past memories. They now only served to remind her that there would be no future memories to make with Dipper.

Mabel pulled a matchbox out of the pocket of her black dress and carefully struck one, watching the flame burn for a moment. She hesitated only a moment before tossing the match onto the pile of sweaters. The sweater caught fire immediately, as though they had been doused in gasoline.

As they burned, so did the memories they held. More tears ran down Mabel's face without her realizing it. She reached over and clutched the shooting star sweater in her hands. So many memories, held in this sweater. The cheerful pink color Mabel knew she could never bear to wear again. The shooting star symbol had once symbolized happiness and energy for her, but now it was just the nickname Bill used for her.

With a scream, Mabel threw the sweater onto the burning pile and watched the flames consume it. She stayed there all afternoon, watching her sweaters burn into a pile of ashes.

When the flames finally burned out, Mabel walked forward and scooped up a pile of ashes. She held up her hand, palm facing the sky, and let the wind blow away the ashes. Blow away the memories. As the ashes tumbled away in the wind, a smile finally came to Mabel's face. She took the first deep breath she had taken since she had woken up. As the ashes flew away, Mabel blew them a kiss. Letting go of Dipper along with the memories.

* * *

There! The story is finished! Don't worry Nina Everblade, Bill is going to get what he deserves. There is going to be a sequel called _Revenge of Rising Stars_. It might be a while until I post it, though. Until next time.

-Hourglass


End file.
